L'humain
by Venucia
Summary: Bienvenue,sur mon tout premier chapitre. L'histoire parle, d'une jeune femme. Elle vous raconte ses pensées, ses envies ,sa vie quotidienne qui se répète en boucle . Pour elle vivre est une perte de temps. Elle attend la fin depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi attend elle ? Ne peut elle pas en finir elle même ? Je vous laisse avec le tout premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.


Depuis des années, j'attends la fin de ma vie, que mon souffle se coupe, que tout se termine que ce soit vraiment la fin. Depuis je réfléchis toujours comment sera la fin où tout disparaîtra de ma vue depuis tout ce temps je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment mourir comment et quand ma vie se terminera.

C'était un jour comme les autres, se lever, manger, se doucher et tout ce qui suit...

Étais-je heureuse ? Je l'ignore, je voyageais quand j'en avais l'occasion, je faisais si l'on peut dire ça, le métier que je voulais, je vivais comme je le voulais : paisiblement sans avoir de soucis. Tout ce que je voulais, je l'avais un jour ou l'autre bien entendu ce que je voulais le plus je n'arrivais pas à l'obtenir malheureusement.

Ce jour ci, après mon travail un homme âgé de 35 ans environ vint à moi et me demanda de l'argent pour s'acheter de l'alcool, du moins il sentait l'alcool donc je suppose que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il força, en me suivant, attrapant mon bras, il ne me lâchait pas, je soupire puis d'un geste violent, retirai mon bras et partis en courant. Oui, c'était stupide, j'aurais pu lui donner mais cet homme était désespéré et à moitié fou 'fin bon j'en vois tout les jours des gens comme ça, il y en a partout dans ce monde de fou.

Après cette course poursuite qui, dura très peu de temps, je passai chez une amie, elle était tout le contraire de moi une jeune femme très souriante, bavarde et j'en passe !

《Tu sais, il faudrait que tu penses à avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ! T'es chiante à éviter toutes relations ! 》

Elle me le répétait à chaque fois qu'on se voyait : Tout les jours. Sans arrêt elle continuait, elle qui chaque semaine avait quelqu'un, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêté de compter tellement il y en avait et puis j'avais la flemme.

《Je te propose quelque chose, si t'accepte de rencontrer plusieurs hommes je te laisserais tranquille.》

Soupirant, j'acceptai le regrettant quelques heures plus tard. L'utilité ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment les gens pouvais tenir une relation. C'est chiant, à un moment où un autre je comprenais pas, c'est ennuyant d'être avec quelqu'un de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un être « emprisonnée » c'était ça mon ressentiment des « je t'aime » « bébé » franchement j'ai envie de gerber.

À chaque fois que j'aimais je le regrettais tellement...je me disais «Putain dans quelle merde je me suis mise ? » Je deviens faible, adorable, c'est une horreur. Faire ma vie seule me paraît bien.

Il était maintenant 21h17, il faisait noir et j'étais rentrée chez moi. Je m'allonge sur mon canapé regardant le plafond, c'était calme comme chaque soir, chaque journée pas un bruit dans cet appartement vide, une solitude qui durait depuis maintenant des années. Pour moi c'était ça me sentir bien : pas de cris, pas d'enmmerde.

Vivre avec quelqu'un pour moi était un nid à emmerde, l'homme lui-même est une pourriture donc pourquoi réunir deux pourritures ? Pourquoi ? Expliquez moi pourquoi il faut toujours qu'un humain ait besoin d'un autre humain.

C'est dégueulasse ? Oui, à vrai dire j'aime être positive mais quand cela concerne deux personnes réunies pour moi ceci n'est ni plus ni moins que des mensonges, une bouse de vache parmi tant d'autres le therme est bien entendu exagéré et mal dit ! Je pense juste que cela est inutile m'enfin c'est mon point de vue.

Après un bon dîner, une douche et un bon film, il était temps de dormir et de plonger dans un sommeil profond, ce qui m'arrive une fois sur deux. Je prends toujours trois plombs à m'endormir, c'est chiant.

Le lendemain, un jour comme les autres, je me levais, je mangeais parce que j'avais faim, puis une douche et hop je m'habillais, j'étais prête à sortir en dehors de ce monde qui pour moi était chaque jours pareil, aucune amélioration peut-être deux, trois ? Mais bon, je n'en avais pas l'impression, les gens se plaignaient tous le temps, à croire que le malheur ne vient qu'à eux, ils sont jamais contents ils ont beau avoir ce qui veulent ils trouvent toujours une raison de se plaindre.

J'étais là, assise autour d'eux, un SDF était parmi nous, un menteau long sans vraiment de vêtements en dessous, des cheveux longs, un regard de soûlé face aux gens qui l'entourait qui eux, n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre comme je le disais.

《Vous pouvez pas la fermer ? Vos petits problèmes on en a rien à foutre. Je vis dans la merde et je ne me plains pas pour autant. Vous sentez bon, vous avez de quoi vivre et êtes en bonne santé donc putain fermez la ! 》

La plupart avaient complètement ignoré ce qu'il avait dit, puis les autres écoutaient mais d'une oreille,

Je descendais à ma station, en donnant 30 euros à cet homme.

《Si on se revoit, sachez que j'aimerais parler avec vous.》

Il me fit un signe de remerciement me disant qu'il prenait chaque semaine le même chemin, j'avais hâte de savoir comment il en était arrivé là, j'en ai tellement entendu que je me demande quelle est sa version à lui.

Il était 13h14, j'avais des rendez-vous jusqu'à 14h30 environ, je suis partie m'asseoir à une table vers le milieu du restaurant. Quelques petites minutes après arrive un homme âgé de 27-28 ans s'assit et me salut me parlant de sa vie et je fis de même, puis un autre, et un autre et encore un autre. Je ne les comptais plus chacun d'eux ne m'ennuyais , pas un seul était dû moins intéressant, pas un seul n'était agaçant.

Vous allez me dire à la fin "elle trouvera son prince charmant, ce sera le dernier comme par hasard", mais mesdames ou messieurs, sachez que ce n'est pas un drama ou je ne sais quelle autre fiction d'amour. Dans la vraie vie la plupart du temps ce genre d'arrangements fait plus chier qu'autre chose.

《Je vous ennuie ? 》

《Oui, à vrai dire tout le monde m'ennuie.》

《Restez seule alors.》

J'étais enfin libérée (éviter de chanter la chanson d'Elsa merci) je pouvais enfin sortir de ce restaurant, fini les arrangements, fini.

J'étais sortie quelques minutes après, pour rentrer directement chez moi j'étais pressée de continuer ma série, de pouvoir manger et d'être dans la tranquillité.

En fait, qu'attendez vous de moi ? Que j'évolue ? Que je change ? Que je vois les choses autrement ? Je suis un être humain parmi tant d'autres, j'ne suis pas vraiment une jeune femme très souriante et intelligente mais je sais que je valais mieux que certaines personnes dans ce monde. 95% des gens évitent toutes les galères, ignorent, tout ce qui se passe, plus ils ignorent plus ça va mal. Ils ne font que suivre un mouvement qui ne mènent à rien. Ils ne bougent que quand ça les arrangent.


End file.
